The Sequel: Allyson's Problem
by missindependence
Summary: Well, you people asked for it, so here's your sequel to A long Way To Go Till You become a true Wizard. Read it and find out what happens. You might want to reat its predecessor, first.


"Ally! ALLY!"  
  
Allyson turned around and saw Levi running towards her.  
  
"C'mon! We're going to miss the train!! You're too slow, Levi, that's what you get from   
  
stuffing yourself at the family reunion!!!"  
  
Levi was running as fast as he could to the train. When he finally got there, he sat himself   
  
down, huffing and puffing.  
  
"Too…many…of…Uncle Fred and George's sweets…"  
  
"I told you that I thought 60 was a bit too much. So did my mom. And your mom.   
  
And…"  
  
"Oh, just shut up Ally. I only gained 13 pounds."  
  
"Only? That's a lot considering you're always telling people that you don't gain weight   
  
easily."  
  
She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and brushed the excess hair out of her face.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me so badly in the train station?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I wanted to know if you were trying out for Quidditch this year."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, your dad was on it, his dad was on it…you know."  
  
"Yah, I'm going to."  
  
"Cool."  
  
-------------------------   
  
Allyson walked out of the castle, heading for the Quidditch pitch.   
  
"Hello, Potter."  
  
She turned around to face Elliot. He was wearing green Quidditch robes. She looked at   
  
him.  
  
"So, you got in."  
  
"Yes. It does seem that we are both following in our fathers footsteps, aren't we, Potter?"  
  
"I have a name you know. And no, not both of us. My father got in on talent. Your father   
  
bought his way in."  
  
She smirked at him.  
  
"So technically I'm the only one following in my father's footsteps."  
  
She left him leaving him with his thoughts.   
  
"Geez, boys are so annoying."  
  
"Find the Snitch, find the Snitch, a little golden light says find the Snitch…"  
  
Allyson stopped herself.  
  
"Did I just sing a song about the Snitch?"  
  
She shrugged and looked to the other side of the pitch. There was Elliot, hovering on his   
  
Asteroid 900, and giving Allyson an evil look. She was on her broomstick, the brand new   
  
Lightning Flash 360 (A/N: Harry insists on getting her a new broom every year. He's a   
  
bit mental, Ginny says. "She never even used the Meteor 600 or 6000 or whatever it   
  
was!")  
  
She kept her eyes peeled for the tiny gold light that represented the Snitch. Then a jolt   
  
from behind her nearly made her fall off her broomstick. Allyson turned to find herself   
  
face to face with Elliot.   
  
"Stop it Malfoy, what do you want?"  
  
"Why should I stop?"  
  
"Because—"  
  
She left her sentence hanging and dashed off across the pitch in pursuit if the Snitch.   
  
Elliot followed closely.   
  
Grab it, grab it! It's only an inch away!  
  
Allyson shook her head and reached out her arm for the Snitch.   
  
"Come on… come on…"  
  
Elliot was gaining on her. She concentrated on the Snitch and reached out as far as she   
  
could. She closed her fingers the minute she felt it. Then Elliot came up behind her,   
  
kicked the end of the broomstick, and watched Allyson spiral out of control.  
  
She landed on her back on the ground with a soft thud and stayed put for a moment.   
  
Leon, the head of the Quidditch team's face came into focus. The crowd was silent.  
  
"Hi, Leon," she said dazedly.   
  
"Uh… hi, Ally."  
  
Allyson opened her fingers and watched the Snitch hover above her. The crowd cheered.   
  
(Or in Slytherin's case, booed)  
  
"I actually got it?"  
  
"Yeah," Leon said, offering her a hand and helping her up.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No, thank you. With you we'll easily win the Quidditch cup."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You look horrible."  
  
"Thanks, Levi, thanks for being so supportive."  
  
"No, really. Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I slept, but I had bad dreams."  
  
"You did?"  
  
Allyson glared at him.  
  
"I just said I did, you git."  
  
"Ok, ok. Geez."  
  
It happened in the Great Hall. Everyone was talking and then all of a sudden the doors   
  
burst open. Professor Flitwick ran in and whispered something to Dumbledore. Allyson   
  
didn't see it, but he gave her a very grave look.  
  
~!@#$%$#@!~@#$%$#@!~!@#$%$#@!~!@#$%$#@!~!@#$%$#@!~!@#$%$#@!~  
  
The first chapter of the second story, or the sequel, hooray! Plz R&R!! 


End file.
